Calling of Pride
by Irene Dysis
Summary: Carmen is a 16 year old girl experiencing life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her in her adventures!


Calling of Pride By: Irene Dysis  
  
Chapter One  
  
When the sun rose that morning, I felt as though my heart was racing in a 10k. It had beaten faster then it ever had. The day I'd finally get to go back with the others in the famous Hogwarts Wizarding School for my sixth year had finally came. I hopped out of bed and greeted the morning like I had normally done; by going over to the window and letting my eyes adjust to the light.  
  
After standing there for a couple of minutes, I made my way across the room, slipped on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, red shirt. While walking out the door of my closed in room, I grabbed a hairbrush. I was basically skipping down the stairs while I brushed my long, dark red hair. A small ruby rose around my neck on a silver chain dangled, it had been a gift from my father for my 5th birthday. My trunk was sitting by the door all packed and ready to go.  
  
As I walked to the kitchen my cat walked up to me and started to rub against my leg. He was of orange color and had bright green eyes. His name was Sunny for obvious reasons. One of them was being the glow from his bright orange coat, the other being he was waking everyone up on every sunny morning.  
  
It had been 11 years since my father had died and I missed him more everyday. Walking into the kitchen was like a nightmare every morning to me. For in a glass case over the sliding glass door had been his wand. His wand always brought memories of times that they spent together, him doing little magic tricks for me. Well, now it was I doing the magic, but he wasn't there. It had brought tears to my eyes. But I didn't take the time to bother that morning, for I knew that I had to concentrate on getting to King's Crossing on time.  
  
Mum hadn't made breakfast that morning because she knew by now that I wouldn't eat it anyway. September 1st had always been a busy day full of rushing. Usually we were late to the station and had to run to catch the train. Mum, being a muggle was still grieving over my father. She didn't know that he had been a wizard until I was born. She hadn't cared much, maybe had even taking a liking to having a witch in the family. I still don't understand why she keeps that old wand, but whatever the reason, I'm sure it's a good one.  
  
Before heading out the door, I had put my hair back into a ponytail and swing it over my shoulder. It is a few shades darker then my shirt. My hair was the same color as dad's hair and had been just as straight. My eyes a silvery, icy blue the same as my mothers. I grabbed my trunk and headed out to the car. Sunny followed quietly after. He had always loved going to Hogwarts, especially since there were a lot of other cats to play with and a lot of owls to try and hunt. Though, he hasn't managed to catch a single one.  
  
The ride to King's Crossing had been long and lonely. Mum never talked during the rides and Sunny wasn't much help. He just sat in the back and slept. When we finally got to the station I hopped out, loaded my cart and kissed my mum goodbye.  
  
"Have a good time, Carmen." She said as I walked away slowly.  
  
"Don't miss me to much!" I called back to her and started for platform nine. Mum had never stayed for me going through the platform, because she was basically terrified of it. Most muggles hadn't seen people go through walls or anything much before, and mum hated it. Reminded her too much of ghosts.  
  
I felt a sudden rush go through my body as I run through the beam onto platform nine and three quarters. And when I did get onto the platform, a bunch of old faces were thrown at me.  
  
"Carmen!" I heard from in front of me. I looked through the crowd and saw none other then Stephanie Malfoy. She waved to me and had a huge smile across her face. She walked up to me through the crowd. "Hey! How was your summer?"  
  
"Great, as always. How about yours Steph?" I smiled.  
  
"Good, I guess. Dad made me go to grandfather's estate for the summer. That place is creepy at night."  
  
"I can understand why. How long has it been since he passed on?"  
  
"Eleven years, Carmen. And you know perfectly well he didn't pass on." She says raising an eyebrow. At that moment, the train whistle blew.  
  
"Better get onto the train, hmm?" I said starting for the train. Stephanie scurried behind me and Sunny was already two steps ahead of me. Right in front of me when I walked on stood a tall, dark figure with blonde hair and blue eyes. I felt like my heart stopped at that moment. I hadn't seen him before and he looked about seventeen.  
  
"Carmen, hurry up and let me on!" I turned back as Stephanie said this.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I moved out of the way quickly and walked down the hall to a compartment that was empty. Sunny was already curled up on a seat, so I took the seat next to him. Stephanie sat across from me and took at look at me.  
  
"Did you see that totally gorgeous guy as we walked on? What a knock out!" Obviously, she had gotten the impression I had from him.  
  
"Yeah, I did," I said as I looked out the window. The train had begun to move and the snoring sounds from Sunny soon started.  
  
"Don't you just hate how he snores like that?" Stephanie gave me a funny look.  
  
"Yeah, but I got use to it. It's not like it's that loud or anything."  
  
"It is to me"  
  
There was a faint knock on the compartment door. It cracked and a dark tanned face stuck through. It was a guy. No, no. It was the guy. The guy she had saw when she walked on.  
  
"Mind if I join you ladies?" He said with somewhat of a deep voice. His blonde hair was spiked and more golden at the tips. "Every where else is full."  
  
"Well, yeah." Stephanie said with no hesitation. "I'm Stephanie, by the way." Stephanie had always been good with introductions and was so outgoing that she didn't care who it was and would just suddenly would blurt out her name.  
  
"I'm Ryan," he said and took a seat next to her, keeping his eyes on me. "Ryan Nightflame."  
  
Stephanie kicked me lightly, my attention was out the window and I didn't notice anyone had stepped in.  
  
"Ouch!" I yelped and looked over towards Ryan. "H-hi," I said, blushing a little. His eyes were so bright it was unbearable.  
  
"That's Carmen," she smirked. Stephanie was in thin black pants with a hunter green spaghetti-strapped tank top. Her hair was blonde and at her shoulders, and her eyes a reddish-brown, giving her that necessary evil Malfoy look. I snapped out of it when I saw her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Carmen Dyllion," I looked over towards him with a smile. It looked as though he was smiling back, but didn't want to show it. My attention went back out the window.  
  
"So. Is this your first time here, Ryan?" Stephanie went back to blabbing. She always started conversations and could never shut up.  
  
"Nah, it's my seventh year here."  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around before?"  
  
"Well, I was always shy. Still am, in fact. Though, all the girls seem to be staring now." Obviously, he had been referring to us. We did basically drool over him while walking on the train. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the snoring cat by the door. "Is that yours, Stephanie?"  
  
"No, it's Carmen's. Noisy little bugger, ain't he?" She ran her fingers through her hair. She usually does that when she can't think of anything to say, but words spilled out of her mouth just fine.  
  
"Nah. He's just fine. Carmen, what's his name?" My attention was jolted when he said my name. No one had ever said my name like that before. It just sounded. odd.  
  
"Sunny."  
  
"Ah, I can see why." He leaned over and petted the fuzzy cat. "He's got such a beautiful coat. I see you take good care of him."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? He's not that hard to take care of." At this point my full attention was on him. I tried not to make it obvious.  
  
"I dun know. Most people abuse their animals, though." He scratched under Sunny's chin. Sunny was lucky he couldn't hear things, or talk. Otherwise, he probably would have bit Ryan. But instead he just sat there and purred away.  
  
"So, anyway, what house are you in, Ryan?" Stephanie tried to learn as much as she could about him. Trying to squeeze in a question here and there.  
  
"Ravenclaw. How about you, ladies? Both Gryffindor, I suppose." He muttered the last line like being in Gryffindor was the worst thing possible.  
  
"Actually, I'm in Slytherin. Stupid family blood line," she smirked.  
  
"Gryffindor here." He had been a Ravenclaw? No wonder I had not seen him around. Just then another faint knock was heard from the door. This time a girl stuck her head through. She had long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes that gave you chills down your back worse then mine.  
  
"Can I sit here? I got kicked out of my compartment." She said with a faint voice.  
  
"Of course, Rachel. Come on in." Rachel had been a friend of Stephanie's from Slytherin. They both looked alike so much. The only way you could tell them apart was their eyes. Rachel's had been a blue-gray and Stephanie's had been a reddish-brown. Stephanie's hair was also a bit frizzier. Rachel gently picked up Sunny, waking him up from a wonderful snooze, and sat him in her lap.  
  
We waited until the train got closer to Hogwarts to change into our robes. When we got there it had been like every other year with the carriages waiting to take us up to the castle. Rachel and Stephanie climbed into one carriage. Ryan didn't. Instead he started to run up to the castle. I climbed in after Stephanie and sat by the window. As the carriage started to ride up to the castle I stared out the window at Ryan. A tall, thin girl with long, dark brown hair ran up to him.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" I said to myself quietly, hoping neither one of them heard me. The green tie on her indicated she was in Slytherin, so what was the harm in asking Stephanie who she was? "Steph."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is that with Ryan?" She leaned over and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh, that's Jane Kelison. They say she's the heir of Slytherin. But it's just a rumor. I doubt she is." I kept my eyes on Ryan and Jane.  
  
"Didn't we get a new Headmaster this year?" Rachel asked out of no where. I turned to her and realized this year there was a different signature on the letters.  
  
"Yeah, we did. What was his name.? Riddle something." Stephanie added.  
  
"Sol S. Riddle." I said unsteady. "I wonder what the S. stands for," I thought to myself for a moment and looks down at the floor, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter, does it? Besides, we're here." The carriage came to a stop and Stephanie walked out, I followed behind her and Rachel did shortly after.  
  
The castle was old and dark. It had been six years since it laid in dormancy. A woman by the name of Mary Kahlorin had restored it six years ago. She was determined to keep the school like it was in the old days before Dumbledore passed on. Dumbledore had passed on in the year 2005. And after since it had been abandoned. 89 long years the castle had remained inactive.  
  
What was the new Headmaster going to be like? Would he be stricter? Or was he more outgoing? Whatever he was like he would be nothing like Professor Kahlorin. No one knows why she resigned. Maybe it was because of her old age, she was 128, in fact. And was rumored that she had something to do with V-never mind. I shouldn't say his name just yet. That's a whole other story.  
  
It was like any other year going into the castle. The candles were floating in mid-air and the ceiling was as starry as the night sky. But something was different. At the front of the room, sitting at the teachers' table in front of the Headmaster's seat sat a big bird. It had been a rare white tailed phoenix, only two in existence. The only ones that were said to own them were Professor Kahlorin and the new Headmaster Riddle.  
  
I crept over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a girl with long red hair and blue-green eyes, on the other side of me sat a tall boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. It had been none other then my best friend, Riley.  
  
"Hey, Carmen. Have a nice summer?" He smiled at me.  
  
"Mine was good, and you, Riley?" I shot a smile back at him. Riley hadn't been very popular, even despite of his name. Riley was a Potter, and like his grandfather, was famous throughout the wizarding world. He had broken his grandfather's 5-second snitch catching record and had also been a seeker in his first year.  
  
"Just peachy. You look great." By this time he was grinning. He hadn't cared about the fame, just that he had great friends. "How's Derek?"  
  
"Not sure, haven't seen him all summer." Derek was my cousin and Riley's best friend. Just then there was a loud.  
  
"Boo!" Riley jumped about 2 feet into the air. Standing behind him was Derek. He was pretty tall and had short, dark brown hair. His eyes were so brown they appeared to be black. Or. maybe they really were black.  
  
Riley laughed after he came back down. His face literally lit up. Derek walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat as close to us as possible.  
  
The tables all whispered as the first years came through the door. They were in a clump behind Professor Black, who had obviously taken the position of Deputy Headmistress. Professor Black had taught Potions and there was no doubt with Professor Riddle as Headmaster she would get the position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts like she was hoping.  
  
The sorting hat was atop a tall stool, just like every other year. It was ratting and patched everywhere. Obviously these had been one of the things that Professor Kahlorin had not put much time into. Or maybe she didn't restore him very well for a reason.  
  
When Professor Black got to the front table, the hat began to speak. It said a little rhyme that went something like this:  
  
I've been away for many years Hidden from the light So try me on and I will tell you Which house is right Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Which one will you be In while at this school You will find that out from me  
  
Everyone clapped after he finished, and the names of the first years were called one by one. The first person called had been a girl, and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Black zipped down the list as the hat quickly sorted them. After the hat had finished, Professor Black took it and the stool away and Professor Riddle rose.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. 'Tis another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I am pleased to be your new Headmaster for what I hope to be a very long time. I'd like to introduce our new Deputy Headmistress, Professor Black." At that time Professor Black was back at the table and stood up as her name was called. She bowed slightly, letting her long black hair set in front of her face, then sat down again.  
  
"And that she will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Wick will be your new Potions teacher. All years are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Now. let the feast. begin." He sat down, clapped his hands, and food appeared on the table.  
  
After the feast we all went up to our common rooms. I sat in a chair in the corner and pulled out a potion book to freshen up on things for class tomorrow. Everyone called me a bookworm here because I read all the time. Riley read just about as much as I had, but hadn't acquired the nickname. I was just lucky, I guess.  
  
By the time I had finished everyone had gone up to bed except Riley, who was on the couch reading in front of the fire. I got up and walked over to him and read the title of his book. It had been titled "101 ways to curse your brother." I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Night, Riley." He smiled at me and closed the book.  
  
"Night, Carmen."  
  
I walked up to the girls' dorm and sat on my four-poster bed. I had loved Riley like a brother. Or had I liked him more then that? Nah, we were just friends, nothing more. I laid down and went to sleep.  
  
I must have slept in that morning, because I had been shaken to get up by Melanie Crock. She had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I jolted up and she jumped a little.  
  
"Carmen, get up! Professor Wick is going to kill us if we are late."  
  
"Ok, ok," I said half awake. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robes. As I walked into the bathroom I felt something weird. Like someone was watching me. I shrugged and changed into my robes, then walked out.  
  
Melanie and I ran downstairs to potions. Thank God we made it just before the bell rang. I sat beside Derek and Riley and waited for the class to start. Melanie sat beside me and beside her was a girl with brown hair with red tips. I figured it had been Kelly Fuentes. Kelly had been Derek's girlfriend and was really sweet.  
  
Sitting in front of me was Satine Goldmon. She had long wavy golden brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was a 4th year but was advanced. So she was taking 6th year lessons with us. She had been the girlfriend of Justin Koran, who had been my ex-boyfriend from the year before.  
  
Justin was incredibly cute and had a great personality. But he and I hadn't gotten along very well. And the fact that he had cheated on me arose in my mind. Yeah, you guess it. He cheated on me with her. But it didn't matter now. Nothing really mattered.  
  
But really, Satine had been a good person and she was kind of a friend. I didn't talk to her much, but when I did, she was really understanding. I wasn't jealous of her or anything. Ok, maybe I was a little. But I didn't have to show it, did I?  
  
Potions class was long and tiring. And so were the rest of my classes. By the time I got into Transfiguration I was wiped. I even fell asleep in class.  
  
"Miss Dyllion!" Professor Smut yelled at the top of her lungs. Professor Smut was an old woman who stood about 5'7". She had a sour look on her face all the time and hated kids. Everyone wondered why she decided to teach. I jolted up as she called my name. So did the rest of the class. "Can you repeat what I just said?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Just as I thought. 5 points taken from Gryffindor." She continued on with her lesson. Just then Drake Slytherin came through the door.  
  
"Can I borrow Potter for a second, Professor Smut?" He said with a dark, deep voice. He stood tall with a light complexion. He had short blonde spiked hair and marvelous icy blue eyes. His smile was broad and looked like nothing would break it. He looked a lot like Ryan, but their body figures were totally different. It was no contest that Drake had had the nicer body out of the two.  
  
"Yes, of course, Drake." She said and turned to Riley. Riley rose and walked out the door with him. I wondered what he wanted with Riley. Maybe it had something to do with the Quidditch games coming up, because they were both captains for their houses.  
  
When Riley returned class was over and I was already half way down the hall. I looked back to see if Riley was coming when I bumped into a tall figure. My books went flying everywhere and we both scrabbled to pick them up. I looked up to a face with dark green eyes and black spiked hair with green tips. He smiled at me and handed me the books I hadn't already picked up myself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draak." He said in a calming voice.  
  
"I'm Carmen. Nice to meet you, Draak."  
  
"Likewise." I took the books from him and stood up. Riley had caught up by this time and was panting.  
  
"What. happened.?" He said quickly in between breaths.  
  
"Just a little spill, nothing to worry about." I said and smiled and Draak. There seemed to be a faint smile on his face but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Well, see you later then, Draak." I started to head off with Riley.  
  
"Yeah. later."  
  
As I walked off I noticed I had grabbed one of his books by mistake. It hadn't been titled or labeled in any way. I turned around quickly.  
  
"Draak!" But it was too late. He was already gone. Riley turned to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Carmen?"  
  
"I took one of Draak's books by mistake. Oh well, I'll give it to him later." We walked off again.  
  
Soon we met up with Rachel, Stephanie, and two other people in the library. One was a short girl with long brown hair. She had bright green eyes and looked about 16. Obviously she had been from the Ravenclaw house from the blue tie she wore around her neck, and the Ravenclaw patched on her robe.  
  
The other had been a Gryffindor boy. He was short as well and stood at about 5'. He had short messy red hair and brown eyes. He was light skinned while the girl had been tanned a bit. He had been somewhat built with a little pudginess to him.  
  
"This is Leigh and Jessica," Stephanie introduced us to them. Jessica just smiled and Leigh started babbling about something that had to do with monkshood and a newt. He was probably trying to keep his potion lessons straight.  
  
Just then Sunny jumped onto the table and sat on my books. On top of the pile of books was Draak's book. I had wondered what it was but did not dare open it.  
  
Everyday after classes we all decided we'd meet in the library to study since we'd be taking out OWL's this year. Rachel had come up with the idea after she had been appointed one of the Slytherin prefects.  
  
As we studied my eyes wandered out the window. Lying by the lake had been Derek and Kelly, hand in hand. I had wished I had someone like that.  
  
I felt as though someone was watching me again. I looked over at the bookshelves and in the shadows saw something that looked like the figure of Satine. I blinked for a moment and the figure disappeared. Was that my imagination? Or has she really been there?  
  
My eyes wandered out the window again. They looked so cute together. Every time I saw them together I wished so hard that I could have someone like that. Someone to share times with, someone who would just listen to any problems I had.  
  
Chapter Two 


End file.
